Pokemon Black 2: A Vision of the Future
by Swift4Sweeper
Summary: N shows up and asks Ash to help him take down New Plasma.
1. Black Dragons and Badly Made Roofs

**Ash was sitting in Professor Oak's living room looking at the floor with a sad look on his face. Pikachu was on his shoulder as usual, trying to snap Ash out of it. Staraptor was perched on the top of the couch behind him cleaning his feathers, but not taking his eyes off of Ash. Gible was being Gible, gnawing on the couch while Tracey was trying to pull him away. Gliscor was on the ceiling fan in an upside-down meditation like pose, while Buizel was trying to knock him off by using Water Gun. Torterra was outside with his head peering through the open door, looking at Ash as if he expected for him to say something. Infernape was looking at the pictures of Ash from over the years, seeing how much fun Ash had had. **

"**I let you guys down at the Sinnoh League." said Ash. All of his Pokemon looked at him. Infernape dropped a picture of May and Max. Torterra sighed. Buizel accidentally spat out more water than before and knocked Gliscor off the ceiling fan. Gible stopped chewing on the couch so abruptly that Tracey was thrown backwards. Staraptor stopped pruning his feathers, and Pikachu gave a small **_**Pika**_** and jumped onto the couch. "I thought that Heracross, Torkoal, Sceptile, and Swellow could help me beat Tobias."**

_**Flashback**_

_**Heracross being downed by Dream Eater, Torkoal's Flamethrower being repelled by Dark Pulse, Darkrai dodging Draco Meteor, Sceptile's Leaf Blade being countered by Latios' Giga Impact, Swellow being hit by Luster Purge, and Pikachu and Latios both being unable to battle.**_

"**But it shows how out of sync I was with them." said Ash. The loss hurt most of all to Infernape and Pikachu. Infernape thought, **_**I worked so hard and beat Paul's Electivire, and we lose. **_**Pikachu thought, **_**I couldn't handle that Luster Purge, and I blew it again. It was Hoenn all over again.**_

"**It's not your fault. You guys were amazing, and I couldn't have asked for any more than…what was that?**

**A rumbling came from above. Then the ceiling fell on the eight below. **

_**Ugh…what happened? **_** Ash thought. He opened his eyes and looked around, and then gasped. Gible was crushed under a cinder block, and Staraptor's wings were bent funny. Torterra looked unharmed. Buizel had Gliscor on top of him, and Pikachu only had a few scratches. **

** Ash pulled the block off Gible. Gible looked unharmed. In fact, he started to gnaw on the block, causing everyone to sweatdrop, then fall anime-style. He then pulled Buizel underneath of Gliscor.**

** "You guys all right?" asked Ash.**

**His Pokemon all replied with yes, but Ash knew Staraptor needed help.**

"**Wait, where's Infernape?" All of his Pokemon began to frantically look around, until…**

"**Bui Bui!" Buizel had found Infernape. He was way worse off than Staraptor. His entire body was covered in cuts. His gold plates on his arms were cracked, and his fire crown had gone out.**

"**Oh no, Infernape!" Ash yelled, picking up his good friend. Infernape began to move a bit, which was a sign of relief for Ash. Ash called for Torterra, Buizel, Gible, Pikachu and Gliscor to pick up Staraptor and come with him. "Hang in there you guys!" said Ash as he ran towards the Pokemon Center.**

** "**_**Oh man…what happened?" **_**Thought Infernape. It was pitch-black around him.**_** "Ash? Pikachu? Everyone?" **_**called out Infernape. No response.**

**Infernape began to get angry and launched Flamethrowers in every direction, until one of them actually hit something.**

_** "What's that?" **_**Thought Infernape. It was a black stone with three marks that looked like dents in it. For a moment is flashed blue like electricity. Infernape picked it up. He felt a rush of power surge through him. Then, the stone glowed, and grew until a massive black dragon stood before him. **

**Infernape fell back, and said,**_** "Who are you?"**_

**The dragon did not open its mouth, but replied via telepathy,**_** "You will learn my name soon enough. Take me to your master…or else this will happen."**_

**The blackness changed to a scene, of a gray dragon spewing ice, then fire, and then electricity from body. Infernape recognized the place as Pallet Town. Infernape fell backwards when he saw Ash's figure, running with all of the other Pokemon for their lives, until the attacks swallowed them whole.**

_**"No!" **_** shouted Infernape. **_**"How…when…why…and who?" **_**The dragon looked at him again. Infernape only now noticed that its eyes where electric blue. **

_** "Fire, in one week, world domination, evil ones. You must help stop them. Now, wake, and bring me to your master, for he is my Chosen One." **_**The dragon shrank back into the stone again, and went through his chest. For some reason, it didn't hurt. Pikachu had told him that when he was possessed by the Blue Orb, it was very painful, but this felt like a little ball of light had expanded the fire inside of him. Infernape's plates on his arms glowed until they were blue, and looked like living lightning bolts.**

_**"Ok…" said Infernape. **_

_** (Wideshot view) Let's do this." **_**said Infernape as his eyes changed from red to electric blue.**


	2. A guy named N

"**Infernape! INFERNAPE!" shouted a voice. Infernape slowly opened his eyes. Ash and the others were looking at him, except for Staraptor, whose wing was being put into a cast by a Nurse Joy.**

"**You're ok!" said Ash, hugging him. "You're finally awake! How're are you feel…what's with your eyes?"**

** Infernape looked around confused, until Ash showed him a mirror. His eyes were electric blue, just like his knuckle plates. **_**It was real. **_**thought Infernape. **_**It really did happen.**_

**"It looks cool, like living electricity." said Ash.**

_** You don't know how right you are. **_**thought Infernape, thinking of the black dragon.**

** "Pika, Pika?" (**_**What black dragon?) **_**asked Pikachu.**

** "In, Infernape." (**_**Nothing, I'll tell you later.) **_**said Infernape.**

** Buizel was standing in the door frame panting, along with Gible and Gliscor. Torterra was watching them, and then sighed. "Terra." (Wimps.)**

** "Gli, Gli, Gliscor!" (Easy for you to say, fatty!)**

** Infernape sweatdropped, then looked at Ash. Ash was looking at him funny, like something was different about him (which something was).**

** "The ceiling caved in on us." said Ash. "You and Staraptor got the worst of it."**

** Infernape looked down at himself, and saw what used to be cuts everywhere.**

** "Nurse Joy says you can leave in a hour." said Ash. Infernape jumped up, and hopped out with a forward front-flip and start punching the air with Mach Punch.**

** "Ah, you want to leave now I take it?" Ash asked. Infernape nodded. "Ok, but let's let Staraptor rest." The seven walked out the door.**

** "Thank you for waiting sir. Your Pokemon all healed up." It was Nurse Joy. She handed six Pokeballs to a green-haired teenager with a hat and a Rubix Cube.**

** "Thank you." said the trainer. He didn't look happy, and he stared at the healing machine with hate in his eyes, like he despised it. "Come my friends." he said, and started to walk away.**

** "Oh Ash, Infernape's awake?" said Nurse Joy.**

** "Yeah. I wanted him to rest more, but he hopped out of bed and looked so energetic. I'm going to leave Staraptor here to rest more. I care about him too much for him to try and get out of bed with that broken wing."**

** The trainer that was walking out stopped dead in his tracks and looked around. Ash was surprised to see a happy face, when he was looking upset just a second ago.**

** "You are a Pokemon trainer, no doubt." he said. "I can tell because of how much you care for your Pokemon." **

** "Thank you." said Ash.**

** "May I listen to your Pokémon's voices for a minute please?" the trainer asked.**

** "Uh…o…k.." said Ash slowly. Why does he want to listen to their voices? he thought.**

** The teenager walked up to Gliscor, then Gible, then Buizel, then Torterra, then Pikachu, and then Staraptor in the bed where Ash was earlier, and then to Infernape. The trainer walked backwards with a curious, yet happy expression. "Your Pokemon all say they really love and care about you, just as you do for them."**

** "Thank you!" said Ash to his Pokemon, then to the trainer. "Something about you seems familiar, like I've seen you on TV or somewhere."**

** The trainer said, "You probably recognized me from the Unova League."**

** "You're N! You're the trainer who won using that white dragon!" exclaimed Ash.**

** "And I recognize you! You placed Top 4 in the Sinnoh League, beating that Darkrai and Latios in the semi-finals!" exclaimed N.**

_**White…dragon? **_**thought Infernape and Pikachu.**

** N turned to the two. "Strange. It seems they have heard of something similar to Reshiram. Of course, its counterpart Zekrom, the black dragon was never found."**

_**Black dragon? **_**thought Infernape, remembering the dream.**

** "And of course, the other one Kyurem, the gray dragon is under the control of Team Plasma." said N.**

** "But…aren't you one of Team Plasma's goons?" asked Ash with suspicion. **

** "No…not anymore, not after my so called father Ghetsis revealed that he only used me in order to try and conquer Unova. So Reshiram and I fled. My friend Scott, whom I beat in the finals, defeated Ghetsis with his Pokemon 6-0. Ghetsis was arrested, and imprisoned for life."**

** "So…why are you here then?" asked Ash.**

** "Reshiram sensed that Zekrom was near. So we came to the Pokemon Center and his radar went off like nuts, tiring him out. But now that you are here, it seems I have found the one who can help me take down New Plasma."**

** "Who?" asked Ash.**

** "You, and your Infernape holds the key to help finding Zekrom."**

** "WHAT?" shouted Infernape.**


	3. Loyalty and Journey

**"SACRED MILTANKS! TALKING INFERNAPE!" screamed Ash. The scream was so loud that it caused N to faint and Pikachu to shock Ash with Thunderbolt. **

** "Sorry…" said Ash mareepishly. "N, what do you mean Infernape holds the key to Zekrom?"**

** "Ash, take a good look at Infernape. His eyes are blue; his knuckle plates are blue and crackle with electricity. He IS Zekrom!" said N with glee. "Come outside with me!"**

** Ash and his Pokemon followed N outside. He knew what his Pokemon were thinking. **_**Infernape is Zekrom?**_

** "This will show you that Zekrom is using Infernape to channel his power. Come, my friend, Reshiram!" Ash watched in awe as the legendary Pokemon came forward. He had been in the presence of legendary Pokemon before, but he could feel a blazing aura coming from Reshiram.**

** "That's Reshiram's special ability Turboblaze, it's what you're feeling now. Reshiram, talk to the Infernape!" said N.**

** Reshiram lifted Infernape so that they were facing each other. He touched Infernape's forehead, and Infernape became enveloped in a blue light.**

_**It's that feeling again, like something is charging up my inner fire. thought Infernape.**_

_** Young one, thought Reshiram, you are the key, and I am the door that goes with it. Zekrom, appear!**_

**Infernape suddenly saw the black stone rise from him, though the feeling was still there inside him.**

** "What's going on?" yelled Ash, as the light began to blind him.**

** "Zekrom is reacting to Reshiram, Infernape and you!" shouted N, not taking his eyes of the sight.**

** Suddenly, the light stopped, and Reshiram set Infernape down. Infernape looked different now. His tail was crackling with sparks, while his fiery crown had turned blue and black with gold sparks.**

** A massive black dragon was now standing next to Reshiram. It had a tail like a jet engine. Its eyes were electric blue, and it was completely black.**

** "Zekrom…I can't believe it…" said an awestruck N.**

** Ash was looking at Infernape still. Now, when he looked closer, that Black Stone he saw a moment ago had split into four parts, now tiny orbs that had fused with Infernape's knuckle and feet plates, giving them dangerous, yet mystifying appearances.**

** "**_**My chosen ones." said a booming voice. "I am Zekrom, the king of thunder."**_

**Ash pulled out his PokeDex, and pointed it at Zekrom. Professor Oak had given him a new PokeDex when he got back home from Sinnoh, and it contained Pokemon from Unova.**

_**"Zekrom, the Deep Black Pokemon. **__**Zekrom's tail contains a generator that produces energy for its Electric-based attacks, and also emits a sort of anti-gravity field which enables it to float and fly through the skies. Attacks: Fusion Bolt, Bolt Strike, Draco Meteor, and Zen Headbutt."**_

**Ash then pointed it at Reshiram, because he forgot to earlier.**

_**"Reshiram, the Vast White Pokemon. Reshiram has a jet engine-like tail used to accelerate itself when flying in high speeds. It can send flames into the air from the tail to incinerate everything around it."**_

**"Wow…what amazing Pokemon." said Ash.**

** Again, Zekrom spoke through telepathy. **_**When Reshiram chose a hero, I thought we would battle once again. But it appears we have a common goal: stop New Plasma. Ash, you have ideals of such power. It would be an honor to fight alongside you."**_

** "The…honor is all mine, Zekrom." said Ash. "But I need to know, why did you choose Infernape as a vessel?"**

_**"Infernape's fiery spirit reminded me of Reshiram, and the opposition to the cold evil reminded me of Kyurem, before he was enslaved by New Plasma. Infernape was perfect. I left some of my power in him, and he understood the price power comes at, and he was willing to do whatever it takes to save Unova."**_

**"Infernape has always been a good friend…no…one of my BEST friends, just as all my Pokemon are."**

_**"That is why I chose you. Now, I believe I sent a special Pokeball into your bag. It is called a Volt Ball, perfect for Electric types, and is the only Pokeball that is able to hold my power, just like N's Flare Ball for Reshiram, or the Tundra Ball that was used to capture Kyurem."**_

**Ash looked in his bag. Sure enough, a Pokeball with an electric blue top, and a jet black bottom was sitting there.**

** "Ok, then. Go, PokeBall! shouted Ash. The ball bounced off Zekrom's chest, and pulled Zekrom inside, who had a smile on his face. The ball twitched once, twice, thrice, then clicked, and sent sparkles around it. Ash picked up the ball. It suddenly grew smaller. Ash tried to enlarge it, but it remained small. Ash noticed the white center was instead red. "Why won't it work?" asked Ash.**

** "Ash, you have six Pokemon with you, not to mention your Staraptor, which makes seven. If you want to take Zekrom, you need to put two Pokemon in storage." said N.**

** "Ok…that means Staraptor should go to Professor Oak's because it's hurt, Gliscor, you need to go back to McCann's, and Gible has to stay. So Torterra, Infernape, Buizel, Pikachu, Zekrom, and one other."**

** Suddenly, Ash's Sceptile walked over and volunteered itself. "Scep, Sceptile!' (I'll go! Those goons won't know what Leaf Blade hit 'em.)**

** "Ok Sceptile, you're in! I'll put you all in your Pokeballs now." said Ash. Sceptile, ****Torterra, Infernape, and Buizel went in their Pokeballs. Ash brought Staraptor and Gible back over to Professor Oak's, and sent Gliscor and its Pokeball over to McCann's. "See you soon everyone." Ash and N then called out Reshiram and Zekrom. And flew off.**

** "So N!" called Ash from Zekrom's back. "Where are we going first?" **

** "We're going to Aspertia City first in southwest Unova! I need to pick up a few friends who can really make the difference in taking down New Plasma: Anthea and Concordia my childhood friends, as well as Scott, and his friends Hue and Tonio!"**


	4. New Plasma and Kyurem

"_**We're almost there Ash!" called N from Reshiram. "You can see Aspertia City below us!"**_

_** Ash looked down. Aspertia City was nice and peaceful. The only problem was people in military-black clothing were attacking a school.**_

_** "That's New Plasma?" asked Ash.**_

_** "Yeah. Look, they're fighting Scott, Hue and Tonio! They're protecting the gym. Look! The leader Cheren is fighting now!"**_

_** Ash could see four Pokemon fighting a group of Muk, Drapion, and Weezing, as well as other Pokemon he had never seen before. Ash pulled out his PokeDex.**_

_** "Muk, the Sludge Pokemon, and the evolved form of Grimer. It seeps a poisonous liquid out of its body, that is highly toxic."**_

_** "Drapion, the OgreScorp Pokemon, and the evolved form of Skorupi. Its claws are extremely sharp and poisonous. It can extend its arms and can lift immense things of enormous weights."**_

_** "Weezing, the Poison Gas Pokemon, and the evolved form of Koffing.**__** By diluting its toxic gases with a special process, the highest grade of perfume can be extracted. To Weezing, gases emanating from garbage are the ultimate feast."**_

_** "Scrafty, the Hoodlum Pokemon. Scrafty live in groups that are governed by leaders, chosen by the size of their crests. They form these groups to beat up anyone who intrudes in their territory."**_

**"Is Scrafty a Unova Pokemon?" asked Ash.**

** "Yes. It's Fighting and Dark types." said N.**

** "Infernape and Buizel, let's go!" called Ash. "Mach Punch on Scrafty! Buizel, Ice Punch on Weezing!"**

** A lightning quick punch and a frosty punch threw Scrafty and Weezing backwards and knocked them out.**

** "Infernape, Flamethrower, and Buizel Water Gun!"**

** A stream of fire and a blast of water took out Drapion and Muk. **

** "Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" Pikachu unleashed lightning from its body, zapping the grunts, until only once was left standing. It was a ninja-like man with a Pokemon from a chess board."**

** "Who's that Pokemon" said Ash. **

_**"Bisharp, the Sword Blade Pokemon. It's entire body is made up of blades that inflict damage on opponents at close range."**_

**"Close range, huh? Infernape, Blaze!" called Ash.**

** Infernape's let its explosive fury out, and the Bisharp didn't even attack as a -super charged Flare Blitz-Mach Punch combo left it KO'd. Ash then realized that Infernape's Flare Blitz really had been "super charged" because Infernape's body was crackling with electricity.**

** "**_**Impressive, now it's my turn." **_**said Zekrom.**_** "Bolt Strike!" **_**The attack sent the remaining grunt into the sky screaming "I'M BLASTING OFF! COME ON! THIS IS TEAM ROCKET'S THING, NOT MINE!"**

** Scott, Hue, Tonio and Cheren were watching this in awe. **

** "Zekrom…and Reshiram…and N…" stammered Tonio and Scott.**

** Ash grinned. "Did someone call for backup?"**

** Cheren said, "I guess…was it Bianca, or Professor Juniper who warned you, N, that Ghetsis is in Virbank City?"**

** "WHAT?" screamed N. Reshiram sent a Blue Flare into the sky, incinerating a Pidove flying by.**

** "Isn't Ghetsis you're dad?" asked Ash.**

** "Yes…" said N shakily. "I thought he was imprisoned."**

** "So did I…then…why is there a Pokeball there that says 'Ghetsis' on it?"**

** "What?" said N.**

** "Look." said Ash, giving the Pokeball to Infernape, then Buizel, then Pikachu. It was cold as the tundra.**

** "It's…it…it CAN'T be…" stammered N. "That's the Tundra Ball, Kyurem's Pokeball."**

** "Well, we should open it…" said Ash. "Come...out?"**

** On cue, it opened, revealing a gray dragon. **

**Ash pointed his PokeDex at it. **_**"Kyurem, the Boundary Pokemon. Legend has it that it came from a meteor, and would go to towns and abduct children and adults and devour them."**_

**It looked around at the group, finally resting its gaze on Infernape.**

_**It knows about the dream.**_** Infernape thought. **

** Kyurem then looked at Zekrom, and tackled it.**

** "Zekrom!" screamed Ash. He was about to run and help, when N stopped him.**

** "No Ash, Zekrom knows what will happen next." said N, not taking his eyes of the two dragons. "Ash, meet one of Kyurem's other forms: Black Kyurem, a combination of Kyurem and Zekrom."**

** An icy/electric blue light enveloped the two. When it dissipated, one dragon now stood. N was right, it did like Zekrom, with its eyes, but there were now some sort of blue cables running from its back to the tail, which looked like Zekrom's tail generator still.**

** "FREEDOM!" bellowed Black Kyurem. "You, Ash Ketchum and N Gropius, have given me my freedom. Now, I fight with you!"**

** "Ok, then." said Ash cautiously.**

** "Ash, Kyurem may sometimes do that with Reshiram to form White Kyurem, which is just as powerful as Black Kyurem." said N. "But this means we have the means to stop Ghetsis once and for all."**

** Ash looked at the Tundra Ball, and ripped the 'Ghetsis' off it. The Ball suddenly glowed. It now said 'Black Kyurem' on it. "Cool." said Ash.**

** Ash returned Infernape and Buizel to their balls, and looked at the four standing still as rocks, looking at Reshiram and Black Kyurem.**

** "Are you coming or what?" asked N.**

** "No." said Hue. "We're not stopping until all the grunts here are gone. You go to Virbank City and capture Ghetsis. Go!"**


	5. Stay out of Black Kyurem's Way

_** Black Kyurem is a lot faster than Zekrom, **_**thought Ash, as they soared above Unova, making their way towards Virbank City where Ghetsis was. "What are those blue-cable like things?" asked Ash curiously.**

** "**_**Those are what allow me to tap into to Zekrom's power. It channels electricity into my ice and dragon type powers, making me stronger." said Black Kyurem. "I do the same things when I'm with Reshiram but with red cables to tap into fire."**_

__**"Cool." said Ash. "So, have people tried to force you to become your Black or White forms?"**

** Kyurem looked down. **_**"Yes. Hundreds of years ago, an evil man did by using the item called the Gene Wedge, formed from the Mist Stone where I came from. It forces me and Zekrom or Reshiram obey them and become White or Black Kyurem. But we can do it without the Gene Wedge." **_

** "It must be frustrating to obey someone you don't like." said Ash. "So, where did you go before Ghetsis found you and controlled you?"**

_**"It is called the Giant Chasm, northeast of Lacunosa Town. It is where I came to this planet in a meteor. I was so hungry and scared, that the people of the town created walls to keep from getting into town. Since then, I had lived in solitude."**_

** "Ash!" called N from Reshiram. "Virbank City is straight ahead!"**

** Ash looked down. Virbank City looked like an industrial port with lots of punks and hippies. "It's a lot different than Aspertia City."**

** "Believe it or not, but all of the southwest and northeast Unova cities and towns were built in the last eighteen months." said N.**

** N scanned the area, and his face changed to a scared expression. "That's team Plasma's boat."**

** Black Kyurem growled when he saw the ship. **_**"Master, let me destroy it. They used my power to freeze towns and cities. I will use my power to take them down!"**_

** "Not yet." said Ash slowly. "Something doesn't seem right.**

** "**_**Pika Pika." **_**(I got a bad feeling about this.)**

** "Ok, let's go my friend Zoroark!" called N, throwing a Pokeball into the air. Out came a black fox with a sneaky looking expression. Ash knew that he would want to keep one hand on his wallet around that thing. He then pulled out his PokeDex.**

_**"Zoroark, the Illusion Fox Pokemon, and the evolved form of Zorua. Z**__**oroark are capable of creating illusions that are indistinguishable from reality, deluding many people simultaneously."**_

** "Zoroark, use Flamethrower!" shouted N. Zoroark released a stream of fire from its mouth, causing explosions to reign across the ship.**

** "Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" said Ash. Pikachu released electricity and caused the ship to release more explosions."**

_**"Now?" **_**asked Kyurem.**

** "All right then, go ahead." said Ash.**

_**"Ok, Freeze Shock!" **_**Black Kyurem released a ball of electrified ice aimed at the ship's head, causing it to blow up. **

** But unfortunately, Ash saw a smaller ship flee away from the wreckage of the ship. Ghetsis had got away.**

** Ash and N landed on the ship's wreckage. They then looked around for clues as to Ghetsis' whereabouts. They found some gems, a map of Unova, a charred Golbat, a Pokeball, and a wedge of some sort. **

_**"Ash, what is that?**_** asked Black Kyurem.**

** "I don't know. It's a wedge of some sort." said Ash. He pointed the tip around, but it reacted when it saw Black Kyurem. It glowed, and went over to Black Kyurem, finally resting itself on its head. It glowed; enveloped Kyurem in a bluish-orange light, until it faded, and Kyurem and Zekrom were standing separate again.**

_**"It's the Gene Wedge." **_** said Kyurem, Zekrom and Reshiram simultaneously. The gene Wedge glowed again, until Black Kyurem was back. **

"_**The last time it reacted this way, four Pokemon ended up coming to see what was happening. I fear they will be coming again." **_**said Black Kyurem. **_**"They are known as the Sacred Swordsman Quartet, four Pokemon with fighting type characteristics with a second type different from the other three. Cobalion is the leader, with Terrakion and Virizion as his lieutenants, while Keldeo is the most powerful, and can change forms like me, into Resolution Form."**_

"**You really think they'll come again?" asked N. "I mean, it's not like they can appear in the snap of a finger." To emphasize his point, he snapped his fingers.**

**Ash then felt a horn prodding his back. He turned around and gasped. Four Pokemon, matching Black Kyurem's description were standing before them, looking at them angrily. Ash then heard voices in his head.**

"_**You shall pay for disturbing the force of nature."**_** said a steely voice. (Cobalion)**

"_**You don't stand a chance." **_**said a calm voice. (Virizion)**

"_**Surrender, before the Sacred Quartet." **_** said a rampaging voice. (Terrakion)**

"_**Do you want me to go Resolution on you?**_** said a smaller voice. (Keldeo)**

_**To Be Continued**_


	6. Keldeo Can't Touch Kyurem

_** "Uh…Sacred Swordsmen?" asked Ash with uncertainly.**_

_** The four Pokemon nodded, not taking their eyes of Kyurem.**_

_** "What is the forbidden one doing here?" asked Cobalion fiercely.**_

_** "He's helping us take down New Plasma." replied N simply. "Why are YOU here?"**_

_** "How dare you speak that way to Master Cobalion!" said Keldeo angrily. "Masters, let me chop them to bits using Secret Sword!"**_

_** "Not yet, let's hear them out." said Virizion with a sigh, as though she was bored and had dealt with this millions of times.**_

_** "Well, I agree with Keldeo, I want to Hyper Beam them for their arrogance in using Kyurem to help, as well as Zekrom and Reshiram!" said Terrakion angrily.**_

_** "Look here." said Ash. "If you're going to get in the way of us stopping New Plasma, you're our enemies, and we're not afraid to whoop your Sacredness out of you!"**_

_** The four musketeers growled in anger. The youngest, Keldeo, fired off a Water Pulse, which was deflected back at it by Pikachu using Iron Tail.**_

_** "Pika, Pika-Chu!" (Little brat!)**_

_** "I'll brat you!" screamed Keldeo, who seemed on the verge of tears.**_

_** "Look here." said Reshiram, who had been silent for a long time. "How about this. Keldeo battles against Ash and Kyurem, and the winner gets to speak their mind."**_

_** "Fine with me." said Kyurem angrily, who did not appreciate Keldeo's tone earlier.**_

_** "Same here." Keldeo confidently. **_

_** Ash pulled out his PokeDex and scanned the Quartet to see what they were up against.**_

_** "Keldeo, the Colt Pokemon ("I AM A HORSE, NOT A COLT!" screamed Keldeo.) **__**Keldeo tends to run about the entire world, running on the surface of seas and rivers."**_

"_**Cobalion, the Iron Will Pokemon. **__**Cobalion's glare can make other Pokémon obey, even unruly Pokémon. Cobalion is calm, with a heart of steel."**_

"_**Terrakion, the Cavern Pokemon. Terrakion is strong enough to break castle walls, and dislikes humans, due to them destroying Pokémon habitats."**_

"_**Virizion, the Grassland Pokemon. Virizion are good at slashing, using their sharp horns to do so, and can perform somersaults."**_

__**"Let's go then Kyurem." said Ash.**

** (5 Minutes Later)**

_**"Ouch…" **_**moaned Keldeo. None of its attacks had hit, and all of Kyurem's had caused massive damage. **_**Why didn't I win…I had a huge advantage…and I still lost…even with my Resolution Form active…**_

__**"Now…hear us out." said N. He then began to launch an extensive explanation into why they were there, why they were using legendary Pokemon to destroy ships for no apparent reasons, and why they needed to get to the next town.**

** "**_**It makes sense. New Plasma did destroy our homes with that Ice Cannon. Mistralton Cave, Rumination Field and Trial Chamber…all gone." **_**said Cobalion. Ash noticed that tears were running down his face, as thought something really bad had happened, but he decided to do something.**

** "If you come with us, we'll help you restore your homes." said Ash. He loved Pokemon, and to see Pokemon lose their homes was just plain sickening. It made him want to stop New Plasma even more, and to figure out more about Infernape's new abilities.**

** Terrakion whispered something to Virizion, and nodded. Virizion looked at Keldeo, and breathed green mist. Terrakion breathed brown mist. Cobalion noticed this and breathed gray mist. Three plumes; brown, green and gray, appeared on Keldeo's mane, healing Keldeo's cuts and injuries. The three then turned transparent, and then disappeared. **

** Keldeo woke up. He looked around. "**_**Where are the masters?" **_** He asked. **

** N shrugged, and looked at Reshiram, who was determinately looking away, hoping that N wouldn't see the tears falling down his face.**

** Ash bowed his head. He then walked up to Keldeo. "Your masters would want you to do what you think is right for the safety of all Pokemon. This, I am sure of."**

** Keldeo's eyes sparkled in realization, and then filled with tears. Ash realized that this may have happened before. He remembered his mom telling him a story of a young Pokemon whose parents died in a fire. Ash realized that Keldeo was that young Pokemon.**

_**"It's seems as though I have lost everything. I now have something to gain. I will join the hunt against New Plasma on ONE condition. NO POKEBALLS FOR ME. I DON'T WANNA BE IN THOSE TORTURE MACHINES."**_

__**"You got it." said N.**

** Keldeo walked up to Kyurem. **_**"Maybe you're doing something good in helping these people. Maybe I can learn something from them too." **_

** Black Kyurem replied, "**_**You can learn something from the unlikelier of allies' young one. I learned that first hand."**_

__**Keldeo bowed in respect, then walked up to Ash and nuzzled him. Pikachu jumped onto Keldeo's back, and happily rejoiced. He then held on for his life as Keldeo ran across the water at supersonic speed. By the time they were back, Pikachu was unconscious.**

** The playtime was interrupted by a girl about 12 years old walking to them. She was dressed in a pink and tan dress with a tiara and wacky hair.**

** "Hello, N." she said.**

** "Lady Iris." said N.**

** "Uh…N…who is she?" asked Ash.**

** "Ash, meet Iris, Champion of the Unova Region, Master Dragon Trainer."**

** "SACRED MILKTANKS! 12 YEAR OLD CHAMPION?"**


	7. Stories, Giant Chasm, and Ghetsis

** "Really Ash?" asked N. "I thought you weren't going to scream that anymore!"**

** "Sorry…it's just I'm 12 and I'M not the Champion…how did you become the Champion…and why are you here?" said Ash.**

** "I just came to deliver something to N." said Iris. "Geez, what a little kid."**

** A Pokemon came out of her huge, bushy hair and said, Ax-Axew! **

** "Who's that Pokemon?" wondered Ash. He pulled out his PokeDex.**

** "**_**Axew, the Tusk Pokemon. Axew rubs its tusks on trees, which regrow if they fall out."**_

**"Unova has so many new Pokemon that I've never seen before." said Ash in awe. "I've got a lot to learn in order to become a Pokemon Master."**

** Iris then noticed the dragons behind N and Ash. She squealed with happiness. "OMG! KYUREM AND RESHIRAM! I HAVE ALWAYS WANTED TO MEET THEM, BEING A MASTER DRAGON TRAINER AND ALL, BUT I NEVER THOUGHT THAT I WOULD SEE THEM TODAY!"**

** N sweatdropped, and then turned back to Iris. "What did you want to give me?"**

** "Here…ta-da!" said Iris, pulling out a Dragon Fang necklace and putting it around N's neck. "It's for good luck! Well, goodbye!" She then walked off.**

** (10 Minutes Later)**

** "N! Where are we going now?" called Ash from Black Kyurem's back.**

** "The Giant Chasm, where Kyurem came to this planet! It may give us a clue about Ghetsis' whereabouts." shouted N.**

** Meanwhile, down below, running along the ocean, Keldeo and Pikachu were trying to keep up with the others.**

** "**_**I wasn't born to run millions of miles, no matter what Ash's PokeDex said!"**_** grumbled Keldeo, whose feet were killing him.**

** "You okay down there Keldeo?" called Ash.**

** "**_**I'd be better if we were there soon!" **_**yelled Keldeo. He then noticed a city appearing in the distance. **_**"What town is that?"**_

**"That's Undella Town." yelled N simply. "Have you been anywhere else in Unova other than where you trained?"**

** "**_**No…it was always boring to not be able to explore the region you were to help protect. I was to train, and the masters would only bring to a place if they thought it was 'safe' enough." **_**grimaced Keldeo.**

** "Let's stop here…but keep Kyurem and Reshiram out of sight. One of us will have to stay and guard the area, while the Pokemon rest up, and we get some supplies." said N.**

** "I'll do it." said Ash.**

** They landed in an enclosed field with the ocean nearby, so Keldeo would feel somewhat at home.**

** "Everyone, come on out!" called Ash and N. Ash's Infernape, Buizel, Torterra, and Sceptile came out. N called out Zoroark, and a 'Meloetta'.**

_**"Meloetta, the Melody Pokemon. It forgot a melody centuries ago that allowed it to shift forms to dance for children. Fortunately, it remembered through the love of people and Pokemon."**_

**Ash brought Pikachu and Keldeo with him to the market, where they bought some medicine and food for the Pokemon and the two trainers. Ash stocked up on a couple Pokeballs, and bought Keldeo a cap like the one musketeers would where in the movies. He cut a hole in it, so that Keldeo's feathers could fit through, so Keldeo looked like a true Musketeer.**

_**"Do I look noble?" **_** asked Keldeo, looking in a mirror at himself.**

** "Yes, very noble indeed, Sir Keldeo of the Water Runners." said Ash, who was trying not to laugh at Keldeo's question. Keldeo smiled in a satisfactorily fashion.**

** (10 Minutes Later)**

** Ash, Pikachu and Keldeo were walking back, when Pikachu's ears picked up talking at the campsite. The three crouched into a bush. N was talking with the Pokemon.**

** Bui Bui. (That's so funny!)**

** Terra. (Hilarious.)**

** RAWRR! (Rawrr?)**

** N laughed too, and said, "You three can come out now."**

** Ash realized that they had been making a lot of noise, so they casually walked out. "Sorry, we didn't want to interrupt you. You were having so much fun around the fire."**

** "It's ok. We were just talking about the time I fried Ghetsis' boxers with a match." said N, who was wiping his face off. He was crying, but in laughter. **

** "I owe you an explanation on why I can talk to Pokemon." said N. "I grew up around Pokemon that were abused by trainers, and I thought that all trainers did that. After I learned Ghetsis' true intentions, and seeing other trainers and Pokemon first-hand, I knew I had been lied to."**

** "I grew up around Pokemon too, but they were treated with love. My dad…he disappeared when I was 5. My mom says he's out on his own journey, but I would've thought I'd seen him by now, after 2 years." said Ash.**

** "You never know. He may be watching us right know." said N. He then turned backwards, and turned back. "Ok, nobody is watching us, or I'd have felt it."**

_**"Why don't we all get some sleep, we'll be in Lacunosa Town tomorrow." **_**said Black Kyurem. **_**"I'm not looking forward to the Giant Chasm, but I'm looking forward to stomping Ghetsis."**_

**(The Next Day)**

** "**_**You can see Frozen Forest from here." **_** said Black Kyurem. **_**"After that, the Giant Chasm is right there." **_

** "Ok." said Ash, surveying the area. He saw many snowy trees, lots of Pokemon. One Pokemon, an Absol looked up at them. **_**That's not a good omen,**_** thought Ash.**

** He then saw a small ship with people around it. He had a flashback.**

** (Flashback)**

Ash saw a small ship fleeing in the distance. Ghetsis had got away.

** "It's Ghetsis!" called Ash. "Let's give them a welcome present!"**

** "Gladly!" shouted N.**

_**"I've been waiting for ten days for this Ghetsis." **_**said Black Kyurem. He fired off a Freeze Shock, while Pikachu launched a Thunderbolt, as Reshiram and Keldeo used Blue Flare and Hydro Pump, respectively, while Zoroark and Meloetta used Dark Pulse and Psyshock, respectively. Infernape used Flamethrower; Buizel used Water Gun, while Torterra and Sceptile both used Leaf Storm. The attacks caused the ship to blow up, sending New Plasma grunts flying into frozen trees, freezing them.**

** Only one person remained. It was a man in a black dressing-gown of some sort, a staff of some sort, green hair like N's, and a red covering where an eye should be.**

** Ghetsis**

** "Well, well, well." said Ghetsis calmly. "Looks like you found me. And you have my Kyurem."**

_**"Ash is my master, you creep!" **_**roared Black Kyurem. "**_**And you, Ghetsis, are going to become a human ice block when I'm done with you!" **_

**"What an assortment of Pokemon." said Ghetsis. "Prepare to join New Plasma. ALL OF YOU!" Ghetsis threw a Pokeball. "HYDREIGON, DRAGON PULSE!"**

** (To Be Continued)**


	8. I Wasn't Expecting This

**(Previously)**

**"Well, well, well." said Ghetsis calmly. "Looks like you found me. And you have my Kyurem."**

_**"Ash is my master, you creep!"**___**roared Black Kyurem. "**_**And you, Ghetsis, are going to become a human ice block when I'm done with you!"**_

**"What an assortment of Pokemon." said Ghetsis. "Prepare to join New Plasma. ALL OF YOU!" Ghetsis threw a Pokeball. "HYDREIGON, DRAGON PULSE!"**

**(Present Time)**

** A massive Pokemon with three heads came out of Ghetsis' Pokeball and launched a green orb at Ash.**

** "RESHIRAM, USE DRAGON TAIL!" N yelled. Reshiram's tail glowed turquoise as it sent the Dragon Pulse back at Hydreigon, throwing it backwards, and sending it back into Ghetsis' Pokeball.**

_**"Good. Now, you will pay the price!" **_**roared Black Kyurem. "**_**Ice Beam!"**_

__**A beam of ice came out of Black Kyurem's mouth, hitting Ghetsis, and freezing him in a block of ice. **

** "Munh…I…willh…destruh…u!" yelled a muffled Ghetsis. It had to be cold in there. Ash wouldn't be surprised if Ghetsis had a cold once he was back in the slammer.**

** "Infernape, thaw out his face!" called Ash. Infernape released fire with melted the ice around Ghetsis' face. "We are going to be merciful and let you live. But you will spend the rest of your life in prison."**

** "Fools…you should not have done that…SHADOW TRIAD!" roared Ghetsis. Suddenly, three ninjas appeared, and then disappeared with Ghetsis. The only trace that he had been there was his staff, firmly locked in the ground.**

** "ARGH!" Ash yelled, kicking the staff. "I blew it!"**

** Black Kyurem walked up to him, and put his huge hand on Ash's head. "**_**It's alright, master. We'll get him another time. But for now…let me show you my home."**_** He led Ash and the gang to a crash site where a meteor rested, broken in half. Kyurem placed his hand on the meteor, and it glowed an icy blue, transporting the group into a cave.**

** "**_**This is Icefall Cavern." **_**said Kyurem glumly. **_**"It is my solitude. The only companies I get are random Pokemon that walk in."**_

__**"Well, this would be a good base camp." said Ash, who enjoyed looking at an icicle peering from the ground.**

_**"I don't know…" **_**said Kyurem. **_**"Ghetsis might decide to come back to see if we're still here. I think it is best that we keep moving."**_

** So the group took off again, flying high over Unova, while Keldeo continued to grumble about his aching feet not getting a good enough rest.**

_**"When…we…stop…I…am…going…to…kill…Ash…" **_**panted Keldeo.**

** "Pika-Pika-pi-Chu." (I'm the only one allowed to do that.)**

** (Up in the Skies)**

_**Ash is a great person… **_**thought Kyurem. **_**When all of this is over…I will stay with him. He is the only friend I have ever really had.**_

** "You know Kyurem…" said Ash. Kyurem looked up at him. "When all of this is over…would you…I don't know how to put this…but…"**

_**"You want me to stay with you." **_**said Kyurem, finishing Ash's sentence for him.**

** Ash looked startled. "How did you know?"**

_**"Because I was just thinking that I might want to stay with you. You are the closest thing to a friend I have ever had."**_

__**"We're not just friends Kyurem, we're partners." said Ash.**

** Kyurem smiled, and continued to fly.**

** (2 Days Later)**

** The gang was resting in an eastern village called Yamagi Town. It was desert town, with few people, and lots of Ground, Steel and Rock Pokemon.**

** N had a group of Sandshrew and Geodude around him. He was telling them a story about three large Pokemon that controlled the weather.**

** Zekrom and Pikachu did not like the sand, being Electric types. Kyurem wasn't fazed by it. In fact, he was using Glaciate to keep the whole group cool. Reshiram was only annoyed a little bit, by using his wings to deflect most of the sand away from him.**

** Keldeo was using Hydro Pump into the air so the water would rain down on him. The water was cool when he launched it, but it turned boiling hot on the way down. He then tried Ice Beam, which just rained down as rain, cooling the group off. He repeated this, and then he used Secret Sword while spinning, continuing the refresh the group.**

** "Why don't we keep moving." said Ash. "It looks like that a sandstorm is coming this way."**

_**"Yes, master." **_**said Kyurem and Zekrom at the same time. Two seconds later, Ash was once again flying on Black Kyurem's back. He looked down at Yamagi Town. The whole town was enveloped in the sandstorm, but the people didn't mind it.**

** (Plot Twist)**

**They continued to fly until they were back at the Giant Chasm, when they noticed they were not alone this time. Lucky for them, it wasn't New Plasma. Unfortunately, another Kyurem was waiting for them, looking at Reshiram eagerly.**

** "**_**Uh…master?" **_**Reshiram said. He didn't like the look on that Kyurem's face. He CERTAINLY didn't like the four purple beams it had shot from its unfrozen wings. He took maneuvers to avoid them, throwing N off his back. Luckily, N managed to call out his Archeops, who successfully lowered him to the ground.**

_**"Master…" **_**Black Kyurem said. **_**"That is the other way I mentioned the other day."**_

__**The Kyurem fired off another round of purple beams, this time hitting Reshiram. It forced Reshiram into a stone form, where it dropped at the Kyurem's feet. The Kyurem then launched another round, lifting the stone into the air. It became smaller and smaller, until it vanished. **

** A fiery light enveloped the Kyurem, until it faded. N gasped.**

** Ash realized that it DID look like Reshiram. He remembered what N had told him before. **_**Kyurem also has another form called White Kyurem.**_

** Red cables came out of its back, into a tail that looked exactly like Reshiram's. Its eyes opened. Unlike Black Kyurem, it's were red.**

_**"I…serve the one who has been chosen…by Reshiram." **_**said White Kyurem, bowing before N.**

** "I didn't expect this." said a surprised N.**


	9. The Beginning of the End

**HEY GUYS! SWIFT4SWEEPER HERE! SORRY I HAVEN'T UPLOADED IN A WHILE, BUT I'VE BEEN DOING RESEARCH ON BLACK 2 AND WHITE 2. BUT, NOW, HERE IS CHAPTER 9 OF MY CONTINUING SERIES!**

"**Ok, I am seriously confused now." said Ash, dumbfounded. "Kyurem, if you are a legendary Pokemon, shouldn't you be the only Kyurem?"**

_**"Most of the time that is the case. But do you see only one of all 649 Pokemon species in the world?"**_** said Black Kyurem. **_**"This Kyurem is my brother."**_

__**"That would make sense." said N. Like Ash, he was pondering the situation, as well as the look on White Kyurem's face. He saw Reshiram's kind face in there, but as well as the fierceness of the Kyurem before this happened.**

_** "You know, we have more firepower now.**_**" said Keldeo, who personally liked that the fact of two Kyurem, as well that his aching feet were getting some rest for a change. **_**"Why don't we finish off Ghet #%$ off for good?"**_

__**"**_**I am at your service, hero of fire, descendant of the truth prince, and hero of thunder, descendant of the ideals prince." **_**said White Kyurem. **_**"If my brother has chosen to fight alongside you, I will fight as well."**_

** "Ok, then." said Ash. "Sceptile, Infernape, Pikachu, what do you say about letting Kyurem's brother join?"**

** Pika-Pika! (The more the merrier!)**

** In-fernape! (Fine with me.)**

** Sceptile! (I like the way you're thinking Ash!)**

** Three yes's! Kyurem's brother had now joined the group!**

**(I'm going to call Kyurem "Black" and Kyurem's brother "White" from now on.)**

** White beckoned for N to get on him, while Black told Ash for him to get on. They took off. Keldeo was now on Black's back, as his feet needed more rest from all the running he had been doing. **_**"Rest is good…" **_**said Keldeo peacefully. Black chuckled.**

** (2 Weeks Later)**

** "I am so hungry!" yelled Ash. For some odd reason, he had chosen to yell this at a cactus in the middle of Icirrus Moor. Keldeo had suggested they come here, because of the fact he called this place "special". **

** The group was resting in an open field. The group was tired because of their entire trip. Ash found it odd that Keldeo was the only one not resting. He was staring at a patch of grass. He had told the group this was where he met the Sacred Swordsman trio, and where he had learned how to use Secret Sword many months later.**

** White and Black were looking around as though they expected a fight soon. Ash and N were resting at their dragon's feet peacefully, at least until Ash had woken them up.**

** "Well, if you're hungry Ash, you can find us food." said N with a yawn.**

** "Fine." said Ash irritably. He took Black, Pikachu and Keldeo as well as his other Pokemon with him. Ash gathered berries for the Pokemon, Black found apples for Ash and N, and Pikachu and Keldeo found some sort of meteor fragment necklace they thought Black would like. As expected Kyurem liked it. In fact, it glowed black and white when he put it on.**

** "**_**Funny." **_**said Black. "**_**This is part of the meteor I came to this planet in. It is filling me with a strange power."**_

** The group began to head back to the campsite when Keldeo tensed. He heard people talking.**

_**"Stop Ash!" **_**he said. **_**"Look."**_

__**Ash looked, and gasped silently. N and White were bound by a rope with some sort of energy radiating from it, so N and White couldn't break free. **

** Oh, and Ghetsis was there.**

** "ha N.!" Ghetsis was saying. "My Kyurem may have escaped me, but now we have your Kyurem and Reshiram, as well as you! We will rule Unova, and YOU N, will watch your pesky friends burn from White Kyurem's flames." Pull them up!"**

** Ash then only noticed a massive airship pulling the two up. Ash and Black knew if they got N and White, the world was doomed. Infernape remembered his dream: the world burning in fire, ice and electricity. This was not good.**

** "Kyurem." whispered Ash. **

** "**_**Yes Ash?" **_**responded Kyurem.**

** "Ghetsis is a dead man for doing this. Use Fusion Bolt on the airship." said Ash telepathically.**

_**"Ok. Here it goes." **_** Kyurem flew up, surrounded by electricity, and snapped the rope, as well as destroying Ghetsis' escape ride.**

** "NO! WHAT HAPPENED!" screamed Ghetsis, whipping around to see Ash and the other Pokemon staring at him with hate in their eyes. "YOU! YOU WILL ALL BURN FOR DOING THIS IN MY MOMENT OF TRIUMPH!"**

** "No." said Ash. "You will pay for everything you have done to all of us.**

** "**_**You will not destroy the world I have fought to protect!" **_**said Keldeo.**

** "You will pay for lying to me about my entire beliefs two years ago." snarled N.**

** "**_**You will also pay for making me do your dirty work!" y**_**elled Black.**

** "**_**I have been reunited with my brother."**_** said White. "**_**Now, you will never conquer Unova!" **_

__**Pika-Pika! Pi-Chu! Pikachu! (Let you feel pain hundred times more what you made everyone else feel!)**

** "Oh, sure." mocked Ghetsis. "This has been my destiny. I have carefully plotted out my scheme for 2 years. The reason other evil groups like Teams Rocket, Magma, Aqua and Galactic failed, was because they worked in secret! I fooled everyone before. With you gone, I can do it again!"**

** "Actually, the reason those groups failed was because I took them down." said Ash, who was trying not to laugh.**

** "THEN I WILL NOT BE LUCKY NUMBER 5! HYDREIGON, USE FOCUS BLAST!"**

**Hi guys! Swift4Sweeper here! Chapter 10 will be the last chapter. ****(Aww!) ****Don't worry; the follow-up series will be up soon! It will be called:**_**Pokemon Black 2: The Return of the Lost: Lucario!**_**Until then, SACRED MILTANKS!**


	10. The End of a Road

(Hey guys! It's Swift4Sweeper here, with the final chapter of this story. Don't be sad! I really enjoyed making this, and at the end, basically will show what my next book is going to be!)

**Once again, Hydreigon came out of its Pokeball, firing off a blue orb of pure fighting type power.**

** "Sceptile and Torterra use Leaf Storm!" commanded Ash. Both of them launched a whirlwind of razor sharp leaves, blasting the Hydreigon into a tree. A shock ripple came out of it, spreading around the ecosystem. All around them, trees began to die.**

** Keldeo looked around in anguish. This was his home, the last connection to Cobalion Virizion and Terrakion, the last connection to his parents. **_**"How dare you…" **_**muttered Keldeo, who was beside himself with anger. **_**"YOU WILL PAY!"**_

__**Keldeo went straight at Ghetsis, and began to slash every part of him he could see. Blood fell at Keldeo's feet as Ghetsis was chopped up. When Keldeo was finished, Ghetsis was barely alive. Hydreigon was supporting him, but also looked weak. **

** Black walked up to Ghetsis, and kneeled over so that his electric blue eyes were looking right into Ghetsis' red ones. **_**"This is what you will get for attempting to rule the world!"**_** Black raised his fist, and then hurtled it at Ghetsis, who screamed in terror, but the blow never came. Instead, Black's finger was touching his forehead. Ghetsis felt a cold rush in his head. "BRAINFREEZE!" he screamed. He then fell over, swirls in his eyes.**

** Black roared in triumph.**

** But of course, things were still looking bad. The Moor was still collapsing, while White looked around in horror. Black and White separated back into the two Kyurem and Zekrom and Reshiram. Zekrom and Reshiram looked at each other, and nodded. Zekrom looked at Kyurem (Black). **

** Some sort of silent agreement passed between them, as Black took off his Dragon Fang necklace, still glowing with a small light. Zekrom and Reshiram put it on.**

** "**_**Now, legendary fang that gives power of unfathomable reach to dragons, lend us your power!" **_**they both shouted.**

** A golden light enveloped the two.**

** "What's going on?" yelled Ash, blinded by the light. "Zekrom, where are you?"**

** "Reshiram!" shouted N. "What's going on?"**

** Several moments passed until the light faded. Everyone gasped. In the place of Zekrom and Reshiram, one large dragon stood tall.**

** (If you look at my picture up at the top, that's what it looked like.)**

** The dragon spoke to the group. "**_**This will not be able to stop it. Keldeo, I need your power."**_

__**Keldeo looked at the dragon in shock. He then nodded. He surrounded himself in a gold light until he became Resolution again. A golden light formed at his blue horn and flew to the dragon, giving it more power. Keldeo collapsed.**

** The dragon let out a roar, one that could be heard all across the world. A rainbow colored light flew everywhere, restoring the Moor to its lush, green state. All around Ash, every piece of vegetation flourished, giving off a soothing aroma.**

** The light faded.**

** The dragon was standing tall, and then turned back into Zekrom and Reshiram. The two dragons rushed to Keldeo, who had become transparent. His breathing was ragged.**

** "Keldeo…" said Ash softly. "What did you do?"**

_** "I g-gave… them my life f-force… to save the Moor. It…was…my….home…I wasn't…going to…let it be… destroyed…" **_**Keldeo said slowly. His heartbeat was fading fast.**

** "Keldeo…" said N, who had tears falling down his face.**

_**"I…can…see…the…masters…" **_**Keldeo softly said. **_**"They're waiting…for…..me…" **_

__**Keldeo's heartbeat stopped.**

** Ash felt like New Plasma had won. It couldn't have happened, not again… **

** Black and Kyurem were looking at Keldeo sadly. Ash noticed that their pupil-less yellow eyes now had blue and red irises. **

_**"Goodbye, Keldeo." **_**said Black.**

** Suddenly, Keldeo's body faded, until all that was left was Keldeo's musketeer hat, along with Keldeo's feathers, the last gift from the Sacred Swordsman Trio to Keldeo. The hat was glowing blue. **

** Ash remembered buying that hat, and laughing when Keldeo asked if he was looking noble or not. Tears burned on his cheeks. **

** Ash picked up the hat, and took off his normal hat, and placed it in his bag. He put on the new hat, and felt warmth within. **

_**I will watch all of you from above. **_**said a voice.**

** (20 Days Later)**

** Keldeo's funeral was held in Pallet Town. All of Ash's Pokemon were there, even the ones that had been in training with other trainers. Delia Ketchum was sobbing silently into her sleeve, while Professor Oak and his grandson Gary were next to her. All of Ash's traveling friends, as well as his rivals had journeyed from afar to pay respects to Ash's friend. On Keldeo's tombstone, it read; **_**Here lies Keldeo, a true Sacred Swordsman.**_** Below that, a small bowl with a red flame burned. It was a piece of the Holy Land's eternal fire from Blackthorn City in Johto. **

** Ghetsis had been put to death, for crimes against Unova. Ash and N went personally. N left after that, flying out on White Kyurem. White had decided to go with N and Reshiram, accepting that he would see his brother again someday.**

** Black and Zekrom stayed with Ash, like they said they would. Black Kyurem got along well with the other Pokemon, and they quickly bonded.**

** Ash glanced at three other tombstones surrounding Keldeo's in a triangular pattern. They belonged to Cobalion, Virizion and Terrakion, who had given Keldeo the power to survive after Black Kyurem had nearly killed him in the remains of New Plasma's ship.**

** "Goodbye…Keldeo." said Ash. He walked away, his Pokemon following him.**

** Ash pulled off his musketeer hat, and swore he would wear it forever, as an eternal respect to Keldeo.**

** Suddenly, the hat glowed blue. **_**You gave me a family again. Thank you Ash, Black, Pikachu, all of you. Now, I will give you back one who has decided to return. I warn, you, it may hurt a bit. **_**echoed the voice of Keldeo. The hat glowed until it levitated out of Ash's hands, and onto Ash's head. Ash felt a pain ripple through his body. He yelled in pain as spikes grew out of his hands and chest. Ash's ears became really long. His mouth became canine-like. He opened his eyes. All of his Pokemon were standing in awe of what had just happened.**

_**It couldn't have happened. **_** he thought, though the proof was in front of him, as he looked at himself in the reflection of Keldeo's grave**

** And yet, there he was, looking exactly like the Pokemon who had sacrificed to save Cameron Palace, one he had also battled under the ownership of the Veilstone leader Maylene, and one he had battled alongside under a trainer named Riley.**

** Keldeo's spirit had turned Ash into a Lucario.**

** (Thank you for reading this book! Be on the lookout for my next book, entitled Pokemon Black 2: The Secrets of Lucario!)**


	11. Secret Chapter: Resurrection

Bonus Chapter!

(Congrats! You discovered the secret chapter! My other story wasn't working out, so I deleted it, and decided to make a secret chapter for this one! And guess what? The story will continue on! Here is Chapter 11!)

Keldeo woke up in the world with green trees and a forest and everything. He found it peaceful. It was like the place was inviting him to sit down and relax.

Keldeo then realized he was dead still. He didn't mind it though. He had done what he had thought was the right thing to do, even though he sacrificed himself in the process.

Keldeo lowered his vision into the real world, and noticed a boy with a hat he once wore. He recognized him as Ash. This made him sad. He turned Ash into a Lucario, and now, he was having problems because of it.

Keldeo closed his eyes, and his body glowed blue. Ash was surrounded by the light too, and contorted in pain. A purple shadow flew up from him, turning Ash back to human. He watched Ash looked at himself, and the look of delight on his face. A Pikachu ran up to him, and rested himself on his master's newly restored shoulder. Ash laughed in happiness.

Keldeo smiled. He then took that energy, and transported it to a familiar Moor, and it settled there. A gold shadow rose from that place, and flew towards him. The shadow rested itself in Keldeo, and Keldeo felt life surge through him, like he had a double shot of coffee Pokemon food.

He heard a rustle behind him, and noticed his masters walking towards him. They surrounded him a triangle formation, similar to their graves in Pallet Town.

_If you want to return, beat us in a battle. _said Terrakion, grinning.

_We won't make it easy on you just because we trained you. _said a confident Virizion.

Cobalion said nothing, which meant he was pumped up and ready to fight. He launched a Flash Cannon, while Terrakion and Virizion used Solar Beam and Hyper Beam.

Keldeo took all three hits, not even wincing in the process. He then used his new move Retaliate to deal significant damage to all three. He then launched an Ice Beam while spinning, freezing Virizion.

Keldeo then dodged a Rock Slide, and took a hit from Iron Head. He then KO'd Terrakion with Hydro Pump, leaving Cobalion left.

_I do not approve of you going back. _said Cobalion, angrily. He gave Keldeo a strong look that made Keldeo whimper in fear. It was no wonder Cobalion was called the Iron Will Pokemon. His will was weakening Keldeo.

Keldeo thought, _I can do this. _He then charged with Secret Sword to meet Cobalion's Sacred Sword. The two attacks collided with a blinding explosion, blasting both Pokemon back. They both got up, breathing heavily. Keldeo fired off another Hydro Pump to meet Flash Cannon, then an Ice Beam to stop Aerial Ace. Cobalion stumbled, his foot frozen. Cobalion attempted another Flash Cannon, which hit its mark, but was knocked out by Retaliate.

Keldeo stood proud, having defeated all three of his masters. He noticed a shadow behind him, and then moved out of the way. Virizion was back up, trying to hit with Leaf Blade. Keldeo side-stepped, then used Ice Beam, which was countered by Solar Beam, creating a huge explosion. It wasn't fading. Keldeo noticed a door of light appear behind him. _Ok, here I GOOoooooo!_

He jumped in, leaving the peaceful land behind, and a smiling Terrakion nodding in approval.

Keldeo was surprised, because Terrakion never smiled, much less gave approval to anything. He then noticed that the door was ending. He skidded to a halt. Below him, was Ash, kneeling 5 feet in front of his grave. He stepped through the light. Apparently, Ash didn't hear him walking. He noticed he was invisible. He then spoke telepathically to Ash.

_Hello, Ash._

"Keldeo?" Ash exclaimed. "Where are you?"

_Closer than you think. _replied Keldeo. He used his power to lift his body from his grave, sending dirt flying everywhere. His dead eyes were rolled in his head. His blue horn from being in Resolution Form when he died was not covered in gunk. His walked over to his body, which glowed bright gold when he touched it with a hoof.

Ash screamed in terror, causing Pikachu and a familiar Kyurem to run over. They gasped too.

Pika Pikachu? (Is that what I think it is?)

"_It's no doubt." _said Kyurem, shocked.

When the light faded, Keldeo was looking at Ash from his own body. His horn was now clean, but his hooves hurt like crazy. Ash gasped, then exclaimed in delight, hugging his newly revived friend. Keldeo nuzzled him with his nose, and then gave a warm welcome to Pikachu, who affectionately gave a peace-sign back to Keldeo. Kyurem merely smiled happily.

_"It's good to be back." _said Keldeo, warmly.


	12. Gotta be Original

N's Story

In a castle north of the Pokemon League, sat a teenager with green hair and a white dragon behind him and a gray one napping in front. The trainer's name was N and he was happier than he ever been, or, at least since…

(Flashback, the bright lights are on you!)

_"Golurk is unable to battle, Reshiram wins. The victor of this final battle is N Harmonia!"_

_ "I WON!"_

_ The opposing trainer walked to his Golurk, and told it thanks for everything it had ever done, and that their bond would strengthen even more._

(Flashback, that was awesome! Take a break!)

N remembered that battle like it was yesterday. One month later, he stopped calling himself Harmonia, but his middle name Gropius, because he wanted to cut all ties with his evil father. Now, a whole three years after that battle had passed. Ghetsis was dead, and Team Plasma was finished for good. N looked over at the napping Kyurem, and a smile etched itself on his face, as he woke up, White yawned and nuzzled N with his large head.

N walked out of the room, and into his old room, where he stayed when he was young. Two more Pokemon, Meloetta and Zoroark greeted him with warm welcomes. To be humorous, Zoroark transformed into Ghetsis with a knife coming out of his neck. N managed to have a smile, despite to gruesome sight. Zoroark snickered mischievously at the look on N's face.

BOOM! The castle shook. N could hear people rushing in, he because he heard them. Quick as light, Reshiram and Kyurem formed White Kyurem, and prepared to launch an Ice Burn. Three ninjas walked in. They didn't stand a chance. Ice Burn obliterated them on the spot, leaving only a scroll. N picked it up, and gasped. He recognized what was on there.

(Flashback, go get 'em!)

_"Reshiram, what's going on?" yelled N, as the light faded. _

_He and Ash gasped. In the place of Reshiram and Zekrom, stood one dragon, a combination of the two._

(Flashback, come on back!)

"_What is it N?" _said White Kyurem.

"I think Ash and Black Kyurem might be in trouble, let's go!"

(48 Hours Later)

N and White Kyurem landed outside of Pallet Town, on a hill overlooking Ash's house. It seemed to be calm, as though nothing had happened.

"It's too quiet. Be on your guard." said N warningly.

"_Right."_

The two (or three?) made their way down the hill. N began to hear voices. It was Ash's alright, but it was surprised. Something wasn't right. They then snuck their way over to Professor Oak's, where they stopped at the sight of Ash and Black, only, they weren't alone.

_"It's a long story."_

N thought he had heard that voice somewhere before, until he peered around and gasped. It was Keldeo, but, he was DEAD…

White Kyurem noticed Black smelling the air, then a blue orb start to form in his mouth.

_"MOVE!" _shouted W. Kyurem.

N was shoved out of the way as Ice Beam and Dragon Breath collided. A Thunderbolt came out of the smoke, countered by Zoroark's Dark Pulse.

N noticed Keldeo jump above the smoke, and use Secret Sword, which was countered by Close Combat from Meloetta.

"STOP!" rang Ash's voice. "They're friends, remember?"

Everyone stopped fighting, shook hands in warm welcome. White and Black rejoiced at their reunion, while Keldeo shook his mane happily. Ash and N gave each other a fist bump, which knocked N's scroll out of his pocket.

(10 Minutes Later)

Everyone was looking at the dragon from the scroll, on the scroll, and in real life. The two Kyurem peered wonderingly at it, while it stood motionless.

"You're sure this…Shadow Triad was going after him, right?" said Ash, pointing at the dragon.

It said, _"They may be after us because we are legendary Pokemon, and they may have been trying to turn us, and both Black and White back into the original dragon."_

"The Original Dragon…" repeated Ash, "What did it look like?"

To answer Ash's question, the four dragons were surrounded in a black light, which when faded, revealed a dragon similar to the combination dragon of Reshiram and Zekrom, only it had icicles hanging off its wings, its eyes were kaleidoscope black and white, and its tail had electricity, fire and ice in one of three dent-like rings.

_"NOW YOU KNOW." _said the Original Dragon, turning back into the four dragons Pokemon.

(Hi guys! It's me! Swift4Sweeper! All this talk about the Original Dragon gave me the idea for this chapter. In the next one, the group heads to Pokemon League, in hopes of finding info about the Original Dragon, but ends up having to battle the Elite 4 one after another to reach her temple!)


	13. An Elite Feat

(Pokemon League)

"I can't believe that we are going to get advice from a 12 year old Champion." grumbled Ash. He and N had just made it through Victory Road, where they had several tough battles.

"She's 13 now, actually, and a master Dragon Trainer." said N. "Her temple, which was once Alder's, is just past that gate.

The group walked up to the gate, but only to be stopped by a haughty looking trainer.

"Only those who have proven themselves worthy may proceed." he said.

Ash told the man all of his accomplishments, and was allowed to enter with N. He walked up to a statue, which had engraved on it: _To reach the Champion; you must take down each of the Elite 4. Pick your poison as your first._

"Oh man…" said Ash. They would be slaughtered by them before they got to Iris. And you couldn't heal your Pokemon.

They decided to go to the door on the back right. A majestic light blinded their eyes as a woman in a dressing gown floated down.

"I am Caitlin, master Psychic trainer. Go, Sigilyph!"

The totem Pokemon appeared. Pikachu was sent out. Caitlin then sent out Musharna, while N sent out Zoroark. "This will be a double battle with four Pokemon on each side. You two will use two Pokemon each. Let's go Sigilyph, Ice Beam! And Musharna use Charge Beam!" The ice and electric attacks both struck Zoroark, but he had used Protect to block them.

"Pikachu, Iron Tail!" Pikachu's tail smashed into Sigilyph, throwing it back a few feet, but Musharna then approached Pikachu angrily. "Use Toxic, Musharna!" The poison liquid smashed into Pikachu, poisoning it. "Zoroark, use Pyscho Shift on Pikachu!" A while light flew towards Pikachu, and transferred to Zoroark, then to Sigilyph. (Pyscho Shift sends a status problem back to its opponent.)

"Zoroark use Focus Blast!" yelled N. The two attacks ripped into Musharna and Sigilyph knocking them to the ground, but they got back up and used Ancient Power and Psychic on Zoroark. Psychic didn't work, but Ancient Power hit its mark.

"Pikachu use Thunderbolt!" shouted Ash. The electric attack knocked Sigilyph out easily while the poison had been taking its secretive toll. Musharna was so distracted, that it didn't notice the Dark Pulse ripping towards it, and by the time it had noticed, it was hit, and was KO'd.

Caitlin returned her Pokemon, and then smiled, as she released a Gothitelle and a Reuniclus. "Gothitelle, use Shadow Ball, and Reuniclus use Energy Ball!" The two attacks instantly KO'd the two, leaving this a two-on-two battle. Ash released Krookodile, while N sent out Archeops. Another Energy/Shadow Ball combo was launched, but Archeops stopped them with Dragon Breath.

"Krookodile, use Stone Edge!" The stones smashed into Reuniclus and Gothitelle. "Archeops, time for Dragon Breath for the win!" The dragon type attack threw the two back, knocking Gothitelle out, but Reuniclus was still standing.

"My Reuniclus has a Focus Sash, so you didn't knock me out!" exclaimed Caitlin. But she didn't notice that a Crunch had smashed into Reuniclus from below, so she lost the battle. She glumly returned her Pokemon, and pointed a circle that was glowing green. "I lost, so you may move on." she said sadly.

The two stepped onto it, and found themselves back at the statue, which now read, "_One warrior has fallen, but three remain. United they stand, their bond never broken. Show your fighting spirit."_

Suddenly, N walked to the far left one, and said, "Ash, I'll take this one. You go to the back left one. We'll meet at the far right one after we've won."

"Ok, see you in a few."

(1 Hour Later)

N and Ash walked towards the door, having respectively defeated Shauntal and Grimsley, but stopped at the statue, which now said, "_Though three have fallen, one remains. Show your will and never lose hope." _They stepped through the door, and found themselves in a boxing rink, and a muscular man meditating.

"HOO-RAH!" he yelled, turning to them with a determined expression. "I am Marshal. I love fighting types, such as Throh and Sawk!"

Two Pokemon, one red and one blue, yelled in anticipation upon being released.

The final Elite 4 battle was about to begin, the battle to reach Iris.

(**HI GUYS, IT'S ME! I WAS ON VACATION, SO I DIDN'T UPLOAD IN A WHILE! BUT I'M BACK! CHAPTER 14 WILL BE ASH AND N VS MARSHAL, AND IT WILL BE A DOOZY! BE PREPARED FOR AN ULTIMATE FIGHTING BATTLE!)**


	14. AN

Hi! I've suspended this story and my other one for the time being, but I am currently doing a third one, and I hope you go and look at it. Just go to my profile, it has 5 chapters and 6 should be up soon. Please R&R!

Swift4Sweeper


End file.
